Fara's story
by iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy
Summary: Fara is a shade. now you hate her right? she is different from her dark kin searching for good and fleeing her family and the evil king Galbatorix. Review or i m canceling this story!
1. Of Shades and Fara

Ok I am sorry to every one who has read any of R.A Salvatore's writing and loved it. You may notice that Fara is very similar to Drizzt. I am also using the characters from Eragon. This is my first story so please be nice.

Prologue

Unbeknownst to many people the shades can't have children with each other. This means that they would capture women in their raids to take home. Catenina was one of these women. A sun elf, she was captured on the northern border of Du Weldenvarden. Avactyon kidnapped her and took her as his wife. 9 months later she had a child who would change the world forever.

Chapter 1

Fara waited for the onrushing attack. That was always the way of Avactyon. He would attack fiercely at first but she could out wait him. Anyway once he tired himself out he would be easy game for her dazzling display of swordsmanship with her scimitars. She was right. He tired from his attack very quickly. Lithe as a cat she attack her scimitars a blur as they spun, independent of each other. Avactyon fell, disarmed.

"Good, you are ready for Galbatorix now." Avactyon said leaving. The only dismay that showed through Fara's calm face was the slight widening of her eyes.

Fara walked off to the hut where her mother stayed. _She's there all of the time now,_ thought Fara with an inner sigh. Fara barely had any of the same physical traits as her mother. Her mother had golden skin, lovely blue eyes, and wispy brown hair. Fara on the other hand only had pale gold skin, purple eyes, and red hair that she inherited from her father. Catenina looked up as her only child walked in.

"I suppose that you are leaving me now" Catenina said looking down once more. "Who are they taking you to and when?"

Fara knelt by her weeping mother. "They are taking me to Galbatorix in Urubaen. I don't know when. "Soon." _Not to soon, _Fara hoped, _not with mother the way she is, not now._ Since she was not sure when she would leave this damned camp of shades Fara left to pack her few belongings.


	2. Durza

Chapter 2

_5 years before the birth of Eragon_

The eleven day trip to Urubaen was almost restful for Fara. She knew why she was traveling of course. She was going to have to learn the old tongue from Galbatorix so that she could do magic. The old tongue had two dialects though, one used by the elves and one corrupted by the shades who spoke it. Fara was fluent in both languages as well as common. All she needed now was to figure out how to make magic from those words.

Durza turned to look at this girl who followed him so meekly. His upper lip curled into a leer of disrespect for this mutt. He couldn't understand why her teachers thought her ready to fight beside Galbatorix now. She was only twenty, a child in his eyes. Avactyon said that she was a brilliant swords person and that she had a temper. Durza doubted it. He thought that Avactyon was weak. His lip curled with contempt. He shook his head and nudged his horse into a trot.

Fara looked up as Durza changed his horse's gait. If only he knew that the contempt he felt for her was the same as what he felt for him. Durza halted and motioned for her to dismount.

"We'll be making camp here tonight." Durza drawled, "hope you can manage. We'll be arriving at Urubaen tomorrow brat, so then I wont have to deal with you any more."

Fara was used to this verbal abuse so she didn't even listen to it as she set up their tents and started a fire. As Durza finished the rabbit Fara had cooked Fara crept into her bed roll. She tried to sleep but the fear of Galbatorix kelp rolling over her. She finally fell asleep pushing her fears aside thinking that no man, not even Galbatorix would defeat her.


	3. Selena?

ok then i have out my third chappie! took me long enough. sorry about the wait! i really aint a lazy bum i have had testing at school.(icky finals!) well i hope that you enjoy!

**Selena?**

Fara wandered through the halls of Galbatorix's castle restlessly. She had another training session with Galbatorix in an hour. She would be learning magic again. Fara looked back on the past five years she had spent within the confines of Galbatorix's castle grounds. She had learned new fighting techniques and magic. The magic she had learned was a fighting magic. How to blast things apart, burn buildings to the ground, incinerate a person so that not even ashes were left. It made her sick. The only power that Galbatorix didn't have was the power to heal. Fara slammed a fist against the wall in her fury of Galbatorix. The pain in her knuckles awakened her to the fact that some one was nearby. As Fara focused on this fact she realized that it was not one somebody but two somebodies(sp?).

"Hello Selena and Murtaugh." Fara intoned calmly.

"Oh drat it" Selena complained "Murtaugh and I were hoping to surprise you!"

Fara knelt down to play with the little 5 year old Murtaugh. "Selena haven't you realized that I am impervious to such surprise attacks?" Fara asked with a mock seriousness that made Selena laugh. Fara loved Selena's laugh. Her laugh was like a bunch of tiny bells ringing. It was a joyful sound in a place of darkness and hate. Fara smiled in spite of herself. "How are you and Murtaugh doing today?"

"Oh we have been doing wonderful." Only the pain in Selena's eyes showed the abuse that Selena had to deal with all of the time. "Fara will you come walk with me I have to put Murtaugh down for his nap."

Fara and Selena walked through the myriad hallways to get to Murtaugh's room chatting about frivolous subjects to pass the time. Selena picked up Murtaugh halfway and he fell asleep in her arms. When they entered the room Selena set Murtaugh down gentlely. Both women quietly crept from the room leaving murtaugh alone.

"Selena will you now tell me what is nagging you?" Fara had seen though Selena's guise of serenity something was wrong.

"Fara…. I need you to help me escape here without Galbatorix's notice."

"What! Are you insane! What are you talking about? Why do you have to leave? What about Murtaugh?" Fara bombarded Selena.

"Fara, I…I'm pregnant." Selena began to tremble. "I can't let Galbatorix know. I…I have rider blood. Galbatorix can't have two Riders! Please, I just…"

Fara stared with open amazement. She couldn't believe her ears Selena had Rider blood? This was just to much at the moment! "yes, of course." Fara responded. "tomorrow night I shall help you to disappear for good. Just one thing, What about Mutaugh? He'll be crushed!"

"I know. It can't be helped. I am going to die when my second child is born Fara. It can't be helped. I am truly sorry. For you both."

**Ohhh… fancy ending. Like how I implied Angela's fortune telling? Yeah that's why Selena didn't like her fortune. She learned of her own death! Pretty fancy. Well please review! **


	4. The Escape

**Hello all my lovely readers and reviewers! 4th chappie up and I am so proud of myself! I hope this chapter will be of an agreeable length for you because I know they are short! Thanks also to all my reviewers who have kept me going. Sorry for the wait but I have had some issues with the plot line……BAD DOGGIE! AHHHHHHHHHH! Now then back to the story.**

The Escape

"FARA KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE FIGHTING! BEING DISTRACTED ON THE BATTLE FIELD WILL GET YOU KILLED BY A FOOT SOLDIER OR SOMETHING JUST AS FOOLISH!

This was a lie of course. Galbatorix was bellowing at her to pay attention but she was holding off Durza just fine. Durza would seem a difficult opponent except for the fact that she had fought him so many times that she knew all of her tricks. Fara had just arrived from her chat with Selena and therefore had a lot on her mind at the moment. She had to figure out a way to get Selena out of the castle and disappear as well. It would break Murtaugh's heart but she couldn't take him with her. Galbatorix had control of Murtaugh already and nothing she did could stop that. _I'll return when he is older. _Fara promised herself_. Then I will get us both out of this mess Galbatorix calls court._

Fara decided that if she had to get out of Urubaen tonight she would need time to prepare her things. Her sword swung around gracefully twisting Durza's sword out of his hand before landing with a thump on Durza's chest. Durza backed off knowing he had been beaten.

"You do not concentrate enough when fighting Durza. I am ashamed that you have been beaten. _Again_."

"Oh I am so sorry my Lord, I had my mind else where and feel that I may be elsewhere soon also unless…" Durza couldn't help but needle his employer just a bit.

Wary of having a fight break out between them and not being able to leave Fara piped up. "I am sorry but I have many things to do now so I must bid you all a fond Farewell." Fara walked off leaving a stunned Durza and Galbatorix in her wake.

Galbatorix collected his wits first and hurried after the impudent young shade. "Fara just where do you think you are going?"

"I am so sorry my Lord. I fear I have forgotten to inform you that I will be leaving you castle for a while." Fara watched as the words sank in for Galbatorix. It was fun to see his face turn a bright shade of purple. It is quite the honor to see such a thing because if you managed to get Galbatorix that mad you were surely doomed to die slowly and painfully.

"And why, may I ask would you be leaving?"

"Did I forget to mention that for a period of ten years when the shade if at his, or her, fifth decade, the shade will take leave and wander? It is a common thing that all shades must do to grow up completely. It is what you would call a very important ritual for us shades."

Fara crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Galbatorix would believe what she was saying. It was all true too. "You can ask Durza to confirm my truthfulness." She hit a nerve. Galbatorix _hated _working with Durza because he couldn't control Durza's mind. Therefore he could never force Durza to do anything. Only the fact that Galbatorix needed powerful allies kept them working together. Durza was a mercenary and worked for the pay. Galbatorix had to keep him happy which meant he also had to keep_ her_ happy too.

"Fine." Galbatorix finally spat after a moment of thought "Take your little jaunt through the wilderness for the next decade why don't you. I will see you ten years from now."

Fara waited until she was back in her room to let a smile creep onto her face. _Time to do a bit of smuggling out of the castle_. Picking up the small pack that would server her for her time roaming she slung it onto her back. Belting on her scimitars she went to fetch Selena.

Fara was surprised when she entered Selena's room and found that Selena had only packed what would fit in a small leather pack. Murtaugh was sleeping nearby watched by Selena who looked upset.

"Goodbye my love." Was all she whispered before kissing him on the forehead and rising from her seat. "Well then, let us be off on this adventure." Fara noticed one tear creep down her face that was swiped away by an impatient hand. "Let's go." She said a little more forcibly. Fara complied obediently wanting to leave as much as Selena did.

Fara led the way through the twisting corridors and dank passages. Selena came to parts of the castle she never even knew existed.

"We are almost there Selena." Fara's whisper echoed eerily through the dark passage. After traveling in silence for so long the noise was almost too much to bear. Through unspoken accent Fara and Selena continued on faster.

The passage grew steadily lighter with moonlight. Selena gasped from exhilaration as they left the tunnel. She was finally free!

"Here we are my lady. Outside the walls. We are finally off to find a place for the baby." Fara said mock gallantly.

"Eragon. His name will name will be Eragon."

**Ohhh cliffie I love it all. Please review to tell me the good bad and the ugly. I hope it wasn't to confusing for you all. Please answer me this of good pairings**

**Eragon/Fara**

**Murtaugh/Arya**

**Good? Bad? Well you tell me. **

**TTFN!**


	5. Carvahall

**Hello Readers! Chappie 5 up! YaY! I didn't get as many reviews as I could have hoped so now your job is to ALL review. Would anyone be interested in being a Beta reader for me? Please inform me IN A REVIEW! Thanks to all my 19 reviewers I love your critiques. Since so many people told me to I will have to put Fara and Murtaugh together so this could get sticky. I have changed the POV's so pay attention and tell me what you think! TTFN! **

Carvahall

**Fara's POV**

"It's this way I think…" Selena pointed northwestward into the distance. (**Sorry** **if it's not the correct direction this map on the book is warped I tell you**)

"You think!" I growled angrily at Selena. "We are currently on half rations and you don't know were we are going? I can't enter towns you know! I don't have the magic of illusions!"

I was a little upset about Selena not realizing this problem when she usually is quite brilliant. It was the magic of the twins that ever allowed me to go places unnoticed. I have a minor hold on magic but there is much that I can't do and illusions are one of those things. People usually freak when they see shades I mean come on who wouldn't? Shades are notorious killers. We're worse than bandits although understandably 'cuz normal people can fight off bandits but shades… We're dark elves and I am so not proud of that.

Selena seemed a bit offset by my sudden angry outburst I kinda feel bad I probably should try being more lenient. I just never had leniency ingrained in my childhood experience.

"Oh, Fara!" Selena cried in distress! "I forgot that you can't go into town! I will just nip in grab some chow and head right out I promise!"

I feel my shoulders slumped at Selena's words. "It's not myself for who I am worried Selena. Galbatorix knows I should be gone for five years but he will notice you missing. I am supposed to be keeping you out of trouble not helping you get yourself killed!"

"Fine I promise I won't get myself brained in town." Selena promised raising her hand.

"Ok" I giggle. Why do I always break down in front of Selena? I am supposed to be a hardened warrior not a giggling little chit! "Pick up two horses while you're at it will you? We will hit the plains tomorrow."

I watched Selena wander towards the town and sighed I really hope that she stays safe.

**Selena's POV**

Wow I feel so special. I made Fara giggle! Giggle! Honestly! I have trouble getting her to smile and all I do is swear not to get myself brained and she just falls into a fit of giggles! I swear I will never understand her. I watch as she laughs and hope that when I'm gone she'll find someone to make her laugh and smile. She really is pretty when she smiles. Her violet eyes just light up and lighten the atmosphere.

I walk toward town and wonder what is going through Fara's head right at this moment. I told Fara that I was going to pass away and I think the idea torments her constantly. I came to peace with it years earlier. I found out all about my death by a pleasant herbalist in the city. Oh what was her name? Anne? No not Anne it was more like angel. Hmmmm. Oh that's right Angela! And her wonderful cat solembum! They were so kind. Angela made me a nice tea after reading my future. She told me that I would die after birthing my second child and that they would always be protected even though one would unwillingly betray the other. That was what hurt the most. One betraying the other. That is why Murtaugh and Eragon can never meet not ever.

I was rudely knocked out of my contemplative reverie by an insolent guardsman standing by the gate.

"Eh what are you here for? ...Ma'am" he added belatedly.

"I am here for supplies for my journey."

"Are you sure you should be traveling alone kind lady? There are many dangers on the road that you gentle self couldn't even imagine."

I was touched really. His concern sounded genuine and he seemed nice. Come on he couldn't know that I just happened to be traveling with the most dangerous person in Algeasia at the moment.

"I will be fine really but I thank you for your concern."

Well I think that ended that! Good. It is amazing how much I missed town. The bustley busy feeling everywhere. It was actually quite easy to get all the food we would need for the trip. Well easier than expected. I just went to six different shops and bought enough food for I person for a few weeks. And then I walked over to the stables and bought a horse and a "spare". After that I walked out and continued my journey with Fara. Easy! Well easy enough being 7 ½ months pregnant. I hide it well I hope but this pace is really tiring. As long as Fara doesn't notice I will be fine.

* * *

**Fara's POV **

I was surprised at the horse's durability I guess, or maybe we got lucky. Not many people can cross the plains and brag that they did it in less than a month. Yes we were definitely luck. I worry for Selena. She is so pregnant and we have maybe a week of travel left. But since I don't know where we are going I really couldn't tell when we would arrive.

"Selena," I call over my shoulder, "We should stop the horses need a break." And so do you, but I don't say that out loud.

"Fara we only have a day of travel left if we continue to ride!" She says in an exasperated voice.

"Well then." I was a bit put off. She could have said something earlier to me about our destination. "Let's ride on shall we?"

We made good time. By sunset the next day I could see the lights of the village in the distance. Selena rode up next to me and paused at the sight before continuing around the village.

"Selena that is the village you were looking for wasn't it?" Where was she going?

"My brother Garrow lives on the outskirts of the village because he farms."

That explained a lot. Turning around I saw some one slip into the shadows.

"Come on then Selena lets get to that farm house."

* * *

I didn't see much of Selena after she was brought into the warm bright farm house of Garrow's. We agreed earlier that I should stay hidden and go on my adventuring. And I would but I had to make sure that that baby of Selena's was going to be safe. When I heard the scream of a new born infant and the wail of a loved one after someone has died I finally got up from my hiding spot and calmly walked away towards the spine. My new home.

**Review. Push the button and type. You know you want to. And if you do I might just update faster….**


	6. storyteller

**So sorry for making you all wait but as the old saying goes "Procrastinate now, don't put it off!" So forgive me for taking so long school just started and I am lazy so here it is! **

Storyteller

Brom looked about his new temporary home with disgust plain on his face. Even though he was now a dragon-less rider they were still sending him out on missions! Damn the Varden and Galbatorix! Brom's grim visage softened as he thought about the members of the Varden. Joel, whom he may never see again, all the members so ready to die for what they believed in, and Angela the herbalist. The thought of Angela brought a tiny smile dancing to Brom's lips. Brom shook himself from thought though and continued on to the small hut that he would soon call home.

About to open the door Brom sensed more than saw the flicker of movement behind him. Turning slowly so as not to attract notice Brom saw to hunched figures heading around the town. Grabbing Zarroc out of his pack Brom followed the pair cautiously incase they were indeed spies of Galbatorix. It was fully dusk by this time and it was easier for Brom to move without being seen by those he was pursuing. He, of course, couldn't have known that he was following a shade fully trained in the fighting arts.

* * *

Fara knew that she was being followed but she was just too weary to do anything about it. It didn't feel malicious and there was no reason to worry Selena when she was so close to the birth of a child.

"How far away is this house?" Fara whispered leaning close so that Selena could hear her clearly without this man hearing.

"It should not be much further." Selena replied squinting into the darkness searching for any hint of Garrow's home in the shadows of the spine.

Looking forward Fara could make out a tiny pinpoint of light in the distance. Picking up the pace slightly Fara quietly took some of Selena's baggage to take off some of her load.

Looking over in a query Selena shrugged at her good fortune and made now argument to the contrary.

* * *

"It should not be much further"

The statement was all that Brom heard of the whispered conversation and it was all he needed to condemn them of a misdoing. Living in fear of Galbatorix your whole life can twist perceptions like that.

Quickening his pace to catch up to these 'evil' people he soon saw the light from the windows of a distant farm house. Brom broke into a sprint to stop this terrible duo from hurting anyone. He was too far behind thought and they were already knocking on the door before he was 100 meters away. The bright flash of light from an opening door almost made him yell a warning but as one of the figures was huddled in protectively he realized that he had made a mistake. But one figure still remained in the shadows of the house. Closer now Brom could see that the figure cloaked in shadow was of a slight figure quite well hidden to any normal human. Trying to figure out if this person was an elf he realized that if he didn't know where that person was standing he wouldn't have seen him.

Brom staggered a moment as a terrible piercing scream came from the house. He apparently made enough of a scuffling noise for the figure to glance over his-its shoulder and soot him as evil silencing glare. Another shock came as the wail of a baby also floated over to his ears making Brom wonder. _How far did she come?_ All of a sudden all the noise abruptly ended. The cry of a loved one lost then permeated the air ending that tense silence piercing even the heart of war hardened Brom.

Brom his cheeks tear stained as the figure gasped and fell away as if wounded. Clutching its face, the figure, chocking back tears, stumbled away and taking one last look at the cottage, dashed away, sprinting as if death chased it toward the Spine.

Amazed Brom didn't even give chase. Turning slowly he shut his eyes as the new sun rose and burned his tired eyes. Walking as though his feet weighed a ton, Brom slowly made his way back to his new shack promising himself that he too would help this child whose mother worked so hard to save.

* * *

Five years later Brom finally was able to meet this child whom he promised to help all those years ago. It was the midwinter festival at Carvahall. Brom was to take up his new position as story teller and weave tales of dragons and their riders. This year Garrow brought Roran and Eragon. Brom looked at Eragon as he walked around with wide eyes amazed at all the people and wares. He and Roran were close together, Roran definitely looking like a smug older brother. _Well, as close as you could get to smug at the age of 7. _Brom thought with an amused smile. He frowned though as Roran left leaving Eragon standing out in the cold to go play with his friends and Katrina. Hobbling over he realized that this boy was almost a spitting image of none other than Morzan! But this boy unlike his father looked innocent and unsure. Brom reassured by this boy's insecurity finally made it over to where Eragon had been standing and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hello lad! What might you be doing sitting out in the cold all alone?"

Eragon looked surprised at first that someone was talking to him but he immediately smiled at this stranger and replied as any other five year old would. "Hi!"

Brom chuckled and knew that Eragon was not the evil man that his father had become. "How is your uncle Garrow young Eragon?"

"How do you know my name?" Eragon demanded before flushing a deep red realizing that he was being rude to his elder. "Uncle Garrow is fine sir." He added meekly.

"Your uncle has told me all about you lad." Brom responded to the youngster good naturedly.

"Then how did you not know how he was doing?" Eragon said losing a fight against his tongue.

Garrow had said that the boy was smart and inquisitive but Brom was floored. Not many adults he knew would have realized that Brom was only making small talk for ulterior reasons and now a five year old was reasoning such things out was amazing. "Your uncle did say that you were clever lad. I am glad that you proved him right."

Eragon frowned at the comment but made no comment as he heard his uncle's voice in the crowd.

"Roran you were supposed to be watching him! I trusted you! You just left him who knows where and go off with your friends! I am ashamed of you! This is the last time I take you to the festival!"

"Uncle!" Eragon cried worried for his cousin who was in trouble.

Brom rested a hand on the boys shoulder and leaning over whispered. "Tonight make sure that you come and listen to my tales of dragons and riders!"

Eragon looked at Brom with a wild gleam and nodded his consent as Garrow came over.

"I am so sorry Brom! These two are quite a handful. I hope Eragon wasn't inconveniencing you too much." Garrow waved away Brom's dismissal of any problem. "We will see you again tonight then."

"Yes tonight." Brom murmured under his breath in anticipation.

**Hah ha! I updated! Congratulate me with reviews! Many, many reviews! FYI: my other chappies will be coming back revised soon and I will put up a notice for when that happens. Things will change I guaranty! ttfn! **


End file.
